1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip and, in particular, to a reverse-action clip. It is particularly useful for attachment to the sclera of the human eyeball and the method of its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Other Background Considerations
In ophthalmic surgery, the correction of strabismus, which is the condition of being cross- or wall-eyed involves proven surgical procedures in which the lines of vision are aligned by shortening or lengthening certain selected eye muscles by truncating excess muscle or by re-attaching the muscle at a new location.
Such muscle shortening or lengthening presently relies extensively on the experience and skill of the ophthalmic surgeon who, in general, grips the eyeball with a forceps and, while maintaining the closing force to maintain the grip, must visually estimate the amount by which the muscle must be shortened or lengthened. As a result, under or overcompensation can occur.